


Altruism

by astagfirullah_brother



Category: K-pop, TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Doyoung - Freeform, Emotional, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, HaJeongwoo, Haruto - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, YG, YG Family - Freeform, YG entertainment, asahi - Freeform, hyunsuk - Freeform, jaehyuk, jeongwoo - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, junghwan - Freeform, junkyu - Freeform, kpop, mashiho - Freeform, treasure, yedam - Freeform, yoshinori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astagfirullah_brother/pseuds/astagfirullah_brother
Summary: Haruto and Jeongwoo are the sons of powerful rival mob leaders and business owners. So naturally they became enemies. Causing trouble everywhere they went. They hated each other. But what if a mistake forces them to work together in secret. They can say no because they know what's at stake, their lives?Jeongwoo is described as a spoiled, violent brat. Always got what he wanted when he wanted and threw a fit if things didn't go his way. Jeongwoo always wanted to prove himself better than Haruto. The intense rivalry of their families' mob and business also made them despise each other. Things have been hard for him since his mom left. Now the only thing he cares about is power and success.Haruto was quiet, he always wore an intimidating exterior and liked to boss people around. He is described as selfish and rude. And he hated Jeongwoo. An arrogant brat is what a lot of people call him. But he couldn't care less. People didn't know behind his intimidating expression, there was just a vulnerable boy deprived of care.What happens if they fall in love through the process? And what happens if the mobs find out the underbosses of their rival mobs were in a relationship they deemed inappropriate?
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, back with the treasure ships lol. i worked really hard on this story and i hope u like it. also i have no idea why i made this chapter so damn long but i'm proud of it. enjoy!  
> also on wattpad my username there is Walmart-gang  
> I UPDATE EVERY 2 DAYS
> 
> song: gangsta's paradise by coolio, L.V.
> 
> trigger warnings: violence - parental issues - gang violence - guns - homophobia.
> 
> (explanations MUST READ)
> 
> Jeongwoo's dad's business is called "st. peters" and the mob is also called st. peters
> 
> Haruto's parents' business is called Watanabe tracks but people refer to their mob as "watanabe's guys"
> 
> explanation (how the mob works)
> 
> "The don": the undisputed leader of the crime family.
> 
> "Underboss": powerful second in command. a family member or a trusted person that is trained to take over the business. 
> 
> "Consigliere": counsellor and adviser to the boss. A trusted friend and confidant, usually the number 3 man in the family.
> 
> "The capos": made gang members that lead a crew of soldiers.
> 
> "Soldiers": made gangs that work for the mob. Lowest members of the crime family, but still have a lot of respect. Soldiers are required to take a silence oath called "omertà". In some situations, soldiers are required to commit murder. Soldiers can be both family and other street gangs working for the mob.
> 
> "Associates": crew members who have not been made. Associates commit crime under the protection and directions of made members. They pay a share of proceeds to their superiors. 
> 
> St. Peters:
> 
> "The don": his dad, Park Sungho
> 
> "Underboss": Jeongwoo.
> 
> "Consigliere": his uncle, Park Taekwang.
> 
> "The capos": a group of respected members.
> 
> "Soldiers": street gangs and family.
> 
> "Associates": individuals, dealers.
> 
> Watanabe tracks:
> 
> "The don": his parents, Watanabe Miho and Watanabe Hideki
> 
> "Underboss": Haruto.
> 
> "The consigliere": Haruto's mom's younger sister, Yuki.
> 
> "The capos": respected family and mob members.
> 
> "The soldiers": street gangs, family members, and members."Associates": individuals, dealers.

“Fucking pigs.” Jeongwoo seethed through gritted teeth. He balled his hands into fists on the cafeteria table. The others sitting on the table didn’t seem to share the same anger he had, which made him glare at them one by one. They looked down to avoid his gaze with blank faces.

It’s been two weeks, and they still haven’t done anything. People may think that they’re scared or they’re  just  taking their sweet time. Jeongwoo wasn’t satisfied with either options. They needed a taste of their own medicine. It might be the only thing helping him sleep at night.

“Are you guys not mad?” He questioned in disbelief with his brows furrowed. A couple of sighs left the table. Hyunsuk put down his soda can with a clink and looked straight into Jeongwoo’s eyes. His white collared shirt had the first button unbuttoned and the school tie loosened.

“We _are_ mad.” He sighed. Jeongwoo eyed him up and down with his top lip curled in a snarl. Mashiho rolled his eyes and shook his head as he looked to the other side. The silence in the table made Jeongwoo more restless. He expected enthusiasm, not everyone to be so silent.

“You sure don’t look like it.” Jeongwoo scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

“We are mad, but  I think  we need to give it up.” Junghwan shrugged. Jeongwoo narrowed his eyes at him and got closer to the table. One more statement, and he would  be pushed  over the edge.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“They fucked up our cars and we haven’t done anything in _two_ fucking weeks!” Jeongwoo shouted in frustration. his friends faces froze in surprise. He was half standing up, not realising how loud he was. His eyes skimmed over the cafeteria when a silence fell after his outburst.

People eyes  were glued  on him, he  slowly  sat back down and crossed his arms with a grimace painted on his face.  Students looked back at their friends and continued doing whatever they were doing before .

He scoffed and looked to the side only to  be met  with the mocking eyes of another table. He knew that table too well. his hands  were balled  into fists as he watched them laugh and snicker. A rage of fire lit in his insides when he saw Watanabe Haruto smirking at him. He gritted his teeth and glared back at him. His face looked so punchable.

The rage of he felt distracted him from the sound of clinking footsteps behind him. it felt like they were glaring at each other for hours. Haruto’s feline eyes stared back at him with so much belittlement, Jeongwoo had to hold himself back.

A pair of hands on his shoulders snapped him back. Haruto scoffed and looked back at his friends. Jeongwoo didn’t even have to look back to know who that person was.

“‘Sup losers.” Jayoon greeted and sat down beside Jeongwoo.  Her long black hair  was pushed  back by a red headband and her tall figure complimented the sucky school uniform . She reached her hand forward to give Mashiho a handshake then moved onto Hyunsuk. Jeongwoo looked down with a tense look on his face, all he needed was focus.

“Hey.” She called and shook his shoulder, he turned his head to her. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” He muttered and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms in front of him. She slightly furrowed her brows at him in confusion and looked around the cafeteria. She craned her neck back to see the other table sitting across from them. Her face twisted into a grimace when she saw them look over at their table. She put up her middle finger at them with a scowl on her face making them turn their heads back. Jeongwoo let out a chuckle.

His smile was  slowly  wiped off his face when he felt something missing. His facial expression got more shocked. It was someone.

Minyoung.

“Where’s Minyoung?” Jeongwoo asked  quickly  when he noticed Jayoon came alone. She casted a side glance at him with her brow raised. She looked back forward and crossed her arms  abruptly.

“She said she was gonna do something and left.” She said.  Jayoon always wanted to prove she wasn’t Minyoung’s babysitter, she wanted all that was between them to  be called  a friendship  . she was sick of chasing after her. If she wanted to do that, she would  just  get pregnant. But that didn’t matter now. Minyoung wasn’t there.

“Why the fuck did you leave her alone?” Junkyu asked with his eyes wide.  Taekwang entrusted his daughter to  each and every  one of them and they didn’t want to play chances so they took care of her.

“She’s not five, she can take care of herself.” Jayoon scoffed.

“Well her dad treats her like she’s five and he’ll get  all of  our asses if something happens to her.” Junkyu said.

“Shut up nothing’s gonna happen to her.” Jayoon said  hastily , sending a glare Junkyu’s way. “Don’t stress me out.”

“Jayoon, what should we do with them?” Jeongwoo asked, with his face frozen in focus.

“With who?” She asked.

“Watanabe and his fucking dirtbags.” He said these words like they were poison on his tongue.

“I think  we should skip last period and fuck up their cars too.” She suggested  simply . His lips stretched into a smile when the mention of the idea created a spark in his mind. He let go of a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

“Good to know not  all of  my friends are a bunch of pussies.” He sighed with a smirk.

“Hey!” Yedam called out. “No one said we didn’t want to do that.”

“Yeah? And who said we should give it up?” Jeongwoo asked  rhetorically . Junghwan rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in. He combed back his dishevelled hair with one hand and hunched over the table.

“look. We’ll skip last period, go to the sports warehouse and get some baseball bats and golf clubs. Not that complicated.” Junghwan said.

“What do we have after recess?” Jeongwoo asked.

“PE.” Mashiho answered. Jeongwoo scoffed with a smirk on his face. Yedam noticed his expression and turned his eyes to him.

“What?” He asked with a still look on his face.

“nothing.” Jeongwoo said with that same smirk plastered on his lips.

His shoes squeaked against the gym floor as he moved from side to side to avoid the red dodgeballs thrown at him and his team . His breath heaved in his chest. Sweat made some hairs stick to his forehead.

A student’s face  was focused  as his eyes looked straight into Jeongwoo. Jeongwoo positioned himself and took in a breath. The ball  was aimed  at him.

A red ball  was thrown  his way. A focused look decorated his face as he put both of his hands in front of him in defence. The grits of the ball grazed his palm and fingers when he caught the ball with its speed. His eyes winced when he felt the pain on his palm.

He dropped the ball and put his hands in front of him to inspect it. Red tints  were scattered  on his palm. A small scratch under his thumb made him realise all the adrenaline he had. He didn’t feel its pain. He brushed his thumb over the scratch. When the sweat met with the small wound, he took in a sharp breath and winced.

The piercing sound of the whistle snapped him out of it. He looked up to find the source.

“Out!” The coach yelled after the whistle to the guy that threw the ball. He walked to the sidelines and watched the others play.

“Alright. Five minute break!” The coach said and left to the warehouse. Jeongwoo’s eyes trailed him as he left with a mischievous look on his face.

When the coach was out of view, he picked up the red ball on the ground. He turned it in his hand, inspecting its crevices. A giggle left his lips. He didn’t know why he found it so funny.

He looked up and walked to the rest of the guys. A familiar tall guy with ebony hair stood up, talking with his friends. He turned his back to Jeongwoo.

Jeongwoo gripped the ball harder and held it with both hands. The look of focus on his face tightened.  he finally stopped at a far yet close distance from him, he hands gripped the ball and pushed it back to catch as much momentum as possible . then he threw the ball as hard as he could at his back.

Haruto’s back arched  slightly  when the ball hit it hard. His conversation  was cut  . When the ball fell he  abruptly  turned his head back with his eyes glaring to find the person.

Jeongwoo tried to dim his smile and walk up to him  normally . When Haruto spotted Jeongwoo, he didn’t miss the smile on his face. He turned to him with his brows furrowed and his fists clenched.

“Give the ball back.” Jeongwoo said. Haruto stayed still, glaring at him.

“I said, _Give_ the ball back!” He yelled this time. Haruto threw the ball on the ground and walked closer to him.

“The _fuck_ is your problem?” Haruto asked with his eyes narrowed at him. Their  close proximity  made his nostrils flare as he glared up at him.

Jeongwoo pushed his chest, making haruto stumble back.

“Just  give the damn ball back.” Jeongwoo said with a blank face.

Haruto gripped a fistful of Jeongwoo’s shirt, bringing him closer as his shirt tightened around him  . Jeongwoo sucked in a sharp breath and watched him with  slightly  wide eyes.

“Don’t _fucking_ try me, or I’ll fucking beat your ass.” He threatened through gritted teeth. Jeongwoo’s face twisted in a grimace when he heard these words.

“Oh yeah, then beat me up. Then fucking do it.” Jeongwoo said. He freed himself form his grasp and pushed him off. “Beat me up!”

People turned their heads to them at the volume, muttering and mumbling to each other. Hyunsuk looked around for the sound in confusion, he recognised that voice. When he saw Jeongwoo, his eyes widened and he ran to him.

_“Hey!”_ Hyunsuk yelled as he ran. Jeongwoo’s fist swung back in a quick movement. He couldn’t stand to see Haruto’s face. Before his fist can hit his face, Hyunsuk grabbed the back of his shirt and clung onto his arms to push him back. He forbid him the satisfaction when he held him back. Jeongwoo’s face fell in frustration when he felt him hold him back.

“Get off of me!” Jeongwoo yelled but Hyunsuk didn’t let go.

Yoshi ran to Haruto and held him back as well when he saw him about to hit Jeongwoo.

“Let me go!” He yelled.

“Son of a bitch.” Jeongwoo hissed at him, he felt his face go red with anger, his hands were restless, he needed to hurt him somehow. Haruto was trying with all his force to walk and beat him up. But whenever he tried, Yoshi held him back.

“Hey hey _hey!”_ The coach came jogging. His voice filled the entire gym, making everyone wince when they  were surprised by  his volume. But he couldn’t stop Jeongwoo and Haruto.

“I’m gone for _two_ damn minutes and you’re already fighting!” He yelled.

“Jeongwoo come on it’s not worth it.” Hyunsuk grunted, his grip on his arms started to slip away, he couldn’t let Jeongwoo fight him.

“Haruto stop!” Yoshi said. Haruto gripped his arm  aggressively  to get him off, Yoshi winced and held onto him harder.

“One more time and you’re going to the principal’s office, you hear me?!” The coach came  in between  them and shouted.

“He’s sorry sir.” Hyunsuk said on behalf of Jeongwoo. “Come _on.”_

Jeongwoo reached his hand forward trying to hold onto his shirt. His jaw  was clenched  and he used all his strength to jump at him.

“I said enough!” The coach shouted, Making them all stop. Jeongwoo and Haruto glared at each other with laboured breaths as they stood still. With every breath their chest rose and fell.

“Now hit the showers.” The coach turned his head to the other student, once they heard him they all scurried to the showers. “ All of  you!”

As they were about to go to the showers, the coach beckoned to them with a finger with a scowl on his face and said. “Come here you two.”

They rolled their eyes and walked to him.

“I better not see your faces here for another second.” he rested his hands on his hips and said. “Go to the principal’s office”

“But sir-“ Jeongwoo tried to say with wide eyes. Haruto’s eyes went wide, as if he was about to say something.

“Now!” He shouted and pointed at the door.  They let out an exasperated sigh and dragged their footsteps to the door, still in in their sports clothes .

“Fuck you it’s all your fault.” Jeongwoo grumbled and walked past him.

“ Just  shut the fuck up.” Haruto muttered and walked in front of him. Jeongwoo’s eyes as he walked in front of him.

“Look boys.” They sat down on the chairs in the principal’s office with blank bored faces. “We don’t tolerate this behaviour.”

“I am ashamed.” He grumbled and shook his head. Haruto rolled his eyes and looked to the other side.

“When you do it, other students think it’s okay as well.” He explained.

“You have to be an example for the younger students.” He said with unnecessary emphasise on every word.

“You have to get along.” He tried to convince them. Both of them knew getting along was impossible. And they weren’t ever planning to get along. The atmosphere couldn’t get anymore boring. The middle aged man flipped through random papers on his desk. it looked like he didn’t  really  care and  just  wanted to scare them.

“I’m sorry, okay.” Haruto said  nonchalantly . The principal looked up with offence clear in his face.

“Do _not_ speak to me in that tone, mr. Watanabe.” He said  sternly , pointing a finger at him.

“It was all his fault anyway.” Haruto mumbled. Jeongwoo’s face fell into a scowl when he heard him.

He side eyed him and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t my fault. he started it!”

“Be quiet!” The principal shouted making them jump. The principal looked like he would get a heart attack at any given moment, they had to be careful with him.

“I’m not trying to blame anyone. All I’m saying is don’t do it again. Or it’s a suspension next time.” He threatened and continued flicking through his papers. “I’m _sick_ of seeing you two in my office.”

The shrieking bell went off catching their attention. The principal sighed and hunched over his wide desk.

“Saved by the bell.” He muttered.

“I better not see you two fighting again.” He pointed out as they stood up. “Get out.”

Jeongwoo and Haruto walked through the halls to get back to the shower room and get their school uniform, keeping their distance from each other  . Nothing ended up how he wanted.  Just  seeing him there and not beating him made him angry. He moved up a few steps ahead of him to avoid walking  directly  beside him.

Haruto looked at him and scoffed. Jeongwoo was the most petty person to him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and huffed a breath. He  was supposed  to pick his sister up after school though he already made plans with his friends. If he didn’t pick his sister up, his parents will have his head. Memi was old enough to take care of herself.

The more they walked, the louder sounds of breaking glass and murmurs got. Jeongwoo’s brows furrowed in curiosity. A group of students  were grouped  up at the windows. Who could be making a ruckus in the middle of a school day?

Sounds of glass breaking and banging on metal got louder and louder as they walked. Haruto jogged to the window and pushed through the students to see. Once he got there, his mouth hung in a gape and a pang hit his heart.

Jeongwoo noticed his expression and walked to the window as well. He covered his mouth with his hand and let out a surprised chuckle. He saw Haruto and his friends’ cars  being ruined  and broken by his friends.

Then he turned his head to Haruto,

Once he noticed his black car getting ruined the most, he ran outside.

It was exactly what he deserved.

_Fuck him._


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this half asleep 😸 
> 
> song: to the ends by aaryan shah

Haruto held onto the grab handle on the bus.  Swaying left and right with the movement and trying to stand still with its racketing movement . The cool light of the busy bus changed from time to time due to the afternoon sun peaking through the windows. A blank look masked his face as he stared into the void.

The bus  was filled with people since it was the exact time students  were dismissed from school. He had to stay standing. the sound of the wheels against the rails felt too loud on his ears. His face scrunched into a tired grimace as the sound kept grinding against his ears. He wasn’t used to this.

A shorter figure beside him held onto the pole with both hands. Haruto glanced down to see her neat hair put into low pigtails. He looked back up and sighed. She shifted her position and he saw her grimace though she was way shorter than him.

“How long are we gonna keep taking the bus?” She asked. Memi was always the person to complain. Haruto and Memi had nothing in common, but then again, they were siblings. He rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

“I don’t want to be here.” She said again.

“Like _I_ do.” He scoffed and shook his head.  She looked up at him and he looked down at her eyes behind her glasses, her brows  were furrowed and she looked at him with a stern look .

“When is your car gonna get fixed? It’s been a week.” She asked as if she was interrogating him. He looked at her in disbelief. The stern look on her face didn’t leave. Like she was challenging him.

“You’re so spoiled.” He scoffed and looked back up.

“You’re spoiled too. Look at how  easily you let your car get ruined.” She said, looking him up and down wit disgust. He turned his head to her with his brows raised in disbelief. 

“So it’s _my_ fault?” He asked, pointing at himself, not believing the words coming out of her mouth. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked at her look of belittlement in confusion.

“yes.” She stated  simply and looked back forward.

“It wasn’t my fucking fault. It was all Park Jeongwoo’s fault.” He said.

“It wasn’t Jeongwoo’s fault.” She said  quickly . He turned his head to her with a scowl. He couldn’t believe the stuff coming out of her mouth.

“How are you saying his first name so  easily ?” He shook his head. “Stay away from him he’s bad news.”

Jeongwoo sat on the leather couch in the busy basement. People coming in and out. He didn’t pay attention to them. He only stared  exclusively at the screen in front of him. His grip on the controller got harder and harder the more he played the video game.

“Jeongwoo.” Someone said, capturing his attention. His eyes stayed on the screen with a focused look on his face.

“What?” He answered  hastily at whoever called him.

“Who the fuck let you in here?” He asked. Jeongwoo scoffed, keeping his attention on the screen.

He knew everyone’s view on him being there. Who would let a 17 year old boy in a place where people organise crime? But he felt like people should remember exactly who he was.

_“I_ did.” Jeongwoo answered with a proud look. The man crossed his arms and watched him.

“Get out.” He  simply said, pointing sat the door with his head. Jeongwoo’s grip on the controller hardened. He clenched his jaw and the movement of his fingers on the button quickened. 

“Dad lets me stay here. Mind your own business.” He said. The man sighed and walked to one of the tables, making Jeongwoo smirk. Exactly what he wanted. People needed to understand the authority he had.

He continued playing the game, hearing nothing of their conversations. He always tried to include himself in whatever they were planning but they didn’t let him, he wasn’t a baby.

Jeongwoo heard another pair of footsteps walk down the stairs but he didn’t pay too much attention to them. He only paid attention to the sound when the footsteps were coming closer to him. Again, he didn’t care.  Maybe it was  just another person trying to get him to leave. He knew how to deal with them.

The footsteps got nearer and nearer until a tall man came into view. Jeongwoo’s brows furrowed when his uncle Taekwang went in front of the tv screen. The game  abruptly stopped when Taekwang unplugged the tv.

“Hey!” Jeongwoo shouted. Taekwang walked up to him with a stern look on his face. His hand snatched the controller from Jeongwoo’s clutch and threw it on the couch.

“Get out.” Taekwang said, looking down at him with his intimidating demeanour.

“No.” Jeongwoo glared up at him and said through gritted teeth. 

“Get out!” He yelled and pointed to the door.

Jeongwoo broke eye contact with him and balled his hands into fists as he marched up the stairs. He heard Taekwang let out a tsk and walk to the table, pushing the chair back. 

Jeongwoo slammed the basement door behind him and walked through the dark spacious house . Huge windows were intimidating but beautiful. His fists were still clenched, he felt his knuckles go white.

He let go of a breath and let go of his grip. What was the point. No matter how much he tried to prove himself, they didn’t take him  seriously . It was frustrating. He hated  being treated like he was  just a toddler and in need of protection. He was more than capable.

The look of anger resurfaced on his face and he continued walking. Cold wooden floorboards pressed against his bare feet making him uncomfortable. The whole place felt cold. A huge house with no warmth.

“Jeongwoo.” His brother called.

“What?”

“I know it was you and your friends.” He said. Jeongwoo looked up at him in curiosity. Odd.

“What do you mean?” He sighed.

“What you did to Watanabe’s car.” He answered. Jeongwoo scoffed and looked to the side. “Do you want to cause trouble with him or something?”

Jeongwoo looked up with an irritated expression. He looked at his brother  sternly . The words he said added onto his anger. How dare he? Jeongwoo was more than capable.

“I am _not_ scared of him.” He said, looking him straight in the eye and walked away.

Haruto stared down at the food put in front of him, he picked at it with his fork as he rested his head on his palm. Nothing looked interesting to him. Memi was sitting in front of him and his parents were sitting at the table, absent minded. 

“Dad…” he called. His dad looked up at him.

“Yes?” He answered.

“When will my car get fixed?” He asked, looking down at the food he picked apart with the fork. 

“In a few days.” He answered  nonchalantly , still looking down at his phone. 

“Haruto eat your food.” His mom said. He  just kept picking it apart.

“I don’t want to eat.” He muttered.

“Why not?”

“I  just feel….kind of-.”  Before he could complete his sentence, his dad whispered something to his mom and they both left the table . He gripped the fork tighter in anger. Memi’s eyes trailed them as they left then she looked back down at her food in disappointment. 

When they were out of view, he dropped the fork on the table and huffed an exasperated sigh. Memi  was left all alone on the table. Haruto left to his room and opened the door, closing it  harshly behind him. not even bothering to close the lights, he dropped himself on his bed.

He looked up at the ceiling. The room had little to no light. But he still saw his his arm when he raised it. He didn’t know why he felt upset but he did. And what made it worse was his parents leaving when he was about to talk about it.

Sometimes it  just feels like no one wanted to listen to him.

Or everyone was  just too busy for him.

Was it his fault?

_“What am I doing wrong?”_ He muttered to himself.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall haven't watched how to get away with murder, watch it now.
> 
> song recommendation: sk8r boi by avril lavigne

A warm breeze pressed against Jeongwoo’s skin as he walked through the city, making him wince. His surroundings were noisy. If he was driving in his car, it wouldn’t be as noisy. He figured he should’ve woken up earlier, it was too crowded. He recognised uniforms from other school, girls, guys. People were trying to catch the buses, some were walking to wherever they wanted to go. Reminded him to be more grateful.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket, his eyes were still narrowed in discontentment.  His footsteps were getting faster and faster once he noticed the unfortunately familiar bus stop . He looked around at his surroundings.  Bright sunny weather, huge buildings, sky scrapers, busy streets, the unpleasant sound of traffic . Nothing new in the city of Seoul. 

A grimace made its way to his face when he noticed the amount of people waiting in the bus stop. His shoulders dropped as he rolled his eyes, dragging his footsteps to the bus stop. The closer he got, the recognisable navy, red and white uniform of his school came clearer to view. He winced to see clearer as he walked. 

There were two girls turning their backs to him. One tall girl with long hair black hair and another shorter one with short hair beside her. They looked  oddly familiar. His proximity to them at this point was closer than he intended, his mind was too caught up.

Then one of them turned her head to the side to face the girl next to her. His eyes widened when he recognised these faces. He  unconsciously let go of a sigh relief. But he got confused.

“Minyoung?” He  accidentally said out loud. Minyoung turned her head to him at the mention of her name, making the other girl turn around to him. Jayoon’s signature look of curiosity met his. 

They didn’t look as surprised as him. As if they knew he would be there. Made him scared his dad or uncle had people tailing him.

“About time you’d be here.” Jayoon said and crossed her arms, looking him up and down. The look of judgement on her face had him  slightly taken back. Minyoung looked at him with a smirk on her face. That was rich.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“We wanted to go to the bus with you.” Minyoung chirped.

That  just made him made confused. They didn’t know how lucky they were to have people drive them. Minyoung was about to get her drivers licence and Jayoon already had a car. He looked at them with a grimace as he crossed his arms, returning the look of judgement right back at Jayoon.

“Why, do you guys like me that much?” He questioned with a snarl. Jayoon scoffed and turned her head to the side.

“Don’t get too hopeful, we  just wanted to go for the experience.” Jayoon said with a look of disgust on her face.

“You’ve never been on a bus before?” He asked returning the look of disgust to her.

The bus  slowly pulled over in front of them. 

“Of course we have, we  just haven’t been to a bus with a moping loser called Jeongwoo before!” She said  sarcastically with a sickly sweet smile as they walked to the bus together.

“What a bad influence. Minyoung don’t hang out with her anymore, your dad won’t like her.” He called out to Minyoung which was walking in front of them in the bus, looking for a seat.

“Fuck off.” She said with her eyes narrowed  mockingly at him. He chuckled at her reaction. Jayoon  lightly pushed his back with her hand when she heard him. 

They sat down on the cars on the sides of the bus. There was an empty seat beside him but no one took it. Minyoung was sitting next to him with Jayoon sitting next to her.

He craned his neck forward to look at the front of the bus when he saw the school uniform yet again. What other ungrateful shits were there too? It was a tall guy with a shorter girl next to him also wearing their school uniform.

When the guy turned around, a scowl made its way to his face.  Just his luck. It was Watanabe Haruto. He sat back  normally in his seat, trying to avoid him as much as possible. His footsteps were getting closer.

Him and his sister came closer to where they were were sitting. Jeongwoo bit the inside of his cheek, hoping to god he wouldn’t come near him. 

When Haruto saw Jeongwoo there, he sighed. He couldn’t stand the sight of him in any time of day. But it was worse when he saw him in the morning when he was in a bad mood already. 

He looked around the bus for any empty seats. Jeongwoo felt his presence in front of him it was annoying. Gave him another reason to punch him in the face. He glanced at the empty seat beside him and rolled his eyes.

Haruto looked back at the seat beside Jeongwoo and rolled his eyes. Memi was standing idle next to him, a little confused. There were only two empty seats in the bus. One of them was beside Jeongwoo and one of them was beside Jayoon.

Memi caught on to what Haruto was doing and she grasped the chance. She  quickly made her way to the seat beside Jeongwoo. Haruto’s eyes widened when he saw her and his hand  quickly gripped her arm before she could go anywhere. Jeongwoo’s brows furrowed at her sudden sudden movement. Even more confused at Haruto’s reaction.

He let out an exasperated sigh and took the seat beside Jeongwoo. Jayoon shifted closer to Minyoung looking at Memi in disgust when she sat next to her. Memi rolled her eyes and turned her head to other side, holding her bag on her lap and adjusting the glasses on her face. Jeongwoo clenched his jaw and looked to the other side away from Haruto. 

The bus started moving and Jeongwoo slouched in his seat and took out his phone. He glanced at Haruto, realising how  neatly he wore his uniform. He usually didn’t do that.

“Motherfucker, who does he think he’s better than?” He thought. Haruto caught his glances, making him  slightly snarl. Jeongwoo has always been the most annoying person to him. He couldn’t even stand sitting next to him. He always picked a fight out of anything.

Jeongwoo let out his phone and started  mindlessly scrolling through old texts. Going on whatever trying to make it look he was busy. It was too awkward to sit there and do nothing. But it felt more award to take out his phone. He always got the feeling Haruto was looking at it. 

He felt Haruto’s eyes burn holes through him. he looked back at him with a sharp glare, making Haruto glare back at him in defence. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked  questioningly . Haruto raised his brow at him and Jeongwoo didn’t break his glare away from him. 

“Shut up.” He grunted.

The bus finally stopped and jeongwoo was the first person to stand up, Jayoon and Minyoung were right behind him . He snatched his backpack from the ground and slung it over one shoulder. Haruto’s eyes trailed him as he left.

“Why’d you do that?” Minyoung questioned with a chuckle in her voice. They were walking along the sidewalk to school.

“To that girl? Isn’t here name Memi?” Jayoon said trying to hold in her laughter, linking her arm together with Minyoung's.

“That was so mean!” Minyoung whined.  Jayoon broke into laughter making Minyoung look at her smiling with her brows furrowed . 

Jeongwoo walked along the sidewalk, getting closer to the golden school gate with his hands stuffed in his pockets . Being all calm and civil with him on the bus was something completely forced. He was  just waiting for the moment to have his hands around his neck.

Jayoon and and Minyoung’s chuckles and mindless talk sunk into his ears. He rolled his eyes and walked into the school through the huge wide open gates. Students scattered across the school yard, some coming in cars.

What surprised him even more was Haruto’s reaction to his sister almost sitting beside him. What was all that about? His face fell into a grimace when he realised. Haruto didn’t want to let his sister sit beside him. 

He quickened his footsteps into the school, keeping his eyes focused and the door leading into the school .

Jayoon and Minyoung were still walking behind him.

“Wait up!” Minyoung called out to him, making him catch up his speed and start running. He heard Jayoon mutter some curses aimed at him under her breath.

“Slow down! No running on school grounds!” A teacher yelled at him, a wide grin plastered his face. He ran faster so he wouldn’t get caught.  Fortunately , the teacher didn’t run after him. If it was the PE teacher, he would’ve ran a marathon  just to catch him.

He entered the hallways, speeding through catching people’s attention. The wind he made breezed through his hair. He heard murmurs and mutters but he didn’t  really care. People could talk all they wanted.

He hated how much he disliked being calm.

Maybe he should drive with his friends after school and egg Haruto’s house  just to feel something.

Or steal his brothers car.

Who knows?

Once an idea goes through his head, it _never_ comes out.

_all of that just to feel something._


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was late, i was trying to not be a shitty student 😩🤚
> 
> song: lonely in tokyo by mirei

Haruto slipped on his shoes, holding onto the wall for support. He woke up on a Saturday bored as hell. None of his friends were awake yet, he was the only one awake in this  ungodly hour. Waking up late at night because no one woke him up from his 2 hour nap didn’t  really set him up for a good mood. Wasn’t  really a 2 hour nap anymore. More like 8 hours. The thought made him roll his eyes.

The house was lit by a soft orange light, as if everyone was going to sleep. But everyone was far from sleepy. Some of the mob members were over at his house to plan something with his parents. And of course, he wasn’t allowed to go with them. What’s even the point of making him the underboss then?

His face scrunched up in a grimace. He felt the eye bags beneath his eyes. the house felt so empty, he felt so alone. It felt almost eery. The huge windows all around his house portrayed the darkness outside. City lights contrasted the darkness. But that made him feel invaded. He didn’t know what to feel. He was  just angry.

He heard a click of a door open, catching his attention. But he didn’t turn his head back. Everyone deserved to feel his anger. He glanced at the window in front of him to see the reflection of his mother standing behind him. With a quiet scoff, he looked back down.

“Where are you going?” She asked with her hands stuffed in her pockets, looking at him with a questioning look. 

“I’m going out.” He muttered and glanced up at the window once more. She sighed and looked down. 

“Alright be careful.” She said. As he thought. Most parents would  be worried . He didn’t know if he should feel grateful or disappointed for his careless parents. But now, he  just decided to be grateful to keep himself sane.

_“whatever.”_ He muttered  quietly , being careful she didn’t hear him. She turned back to the door she came out from, Haruto watched her from her reflection the window. He let out a sigh and looked back down at his shoes as he tied them  sloppily .

She stopped in her tracks without turning to him. Haruto stopped tying his shoelaces midway to listen to what she had to say.

“Take Memi if she wants to go.” She said. He scowled and did his shoelaces with fast hands. He needed a break from everything and Memi was the last thing he needed.

“No.” He grumbled and stood up gripping the silver door handle, turning it  quickly . His mom watched him with a glare he couldn’t avoid. He took a deep breath and walked out the door fast.

“Haruto!” His mother shouted after him. He walked with his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid her voice. His brows were still furrowed as he walked through his front yard.

The city lights were close to view. He looked up at the skyscrapers with a wince and a small smile. Wind blew through his hair giving him an airy feeling. The starry night above couldn’t go by unnoticed. Being alone has never been so welcoming. He took a deep breath and continued walking with no destination on his mind.

A feeling of belonging rushed into him when he found the half busy streets of Seoul. Though the people had  absolutely no idea who he was, he felt relieved to be away from his house. Actually, they would  be terrified if they knew he was the son of one of the most major mobs. Fuck that.

Confidence  eventually made him smile when he realised how tall he  was compared to most people that passed him by on the streets . He felt like a snob. But he appreciated one thing that was good about him. His height. And his looks. He didn’t know what else people would like about him  honestly . But in a world based on looks only, he won.

What about his personality? He found his personality hot but everyone else thought his behaviour was fowl.  Maybe there was  just something wrong with him. He admitted he  was messed up for calling his personality hot. The way he acted made him feel powerful and that was the only thing he craved. He gave up on care. People didn’t care for him enough and Haruto didn’t  really care. Not anymore at least.

A tsk left his mouth when he realised he forgot his head phones. Music would suit the mood the city gave him. What a loss. He sighed and walked through. His shoulders and arms brushed some people as he walked. his confidence  slowly deteriorated the more he let himself pool In his thoughts.

The smile on his face started to wear off. He watched as his anxiety took control of him. Everything felt so…unreal. Like everything passed by like a haze. He didn’t feel real. It was so frustrating. Nothing could snap him back. He needed to feel grounded and not on some cloud nine fantasy. 

He put his chin up and walked with a blank look on his face. He couldn’t let anything ruin his Saturday. A car swished through the streets while he walked. the sound of the car brushed  harshly against his ear making his brows furrow. A gush of wind made his eyes wince. The baggy sweater he wore wasn’t warm enough. He felt the hair on the back of his neck spike up with goosebumps.

“shit..” He muttered to himself and walked into the alleyways. How dark it  was made his footsteps slow down. Until he stopped. He looked around the the miserable state of that alleyway and turned back.  Probably not a good place to be. How many times has he been beat up in alleyways that looked exactly like the one he was in? Enough to warn him.

“Watanabe’s guys. Yeah.” He heard someone saying that, making him stop in his tracks in curiosity. He tip toed closer to the indistinct voices.

He saw three guys standing in front of a warehouse looking garage. Two of them were smoking. He knew he smelled tabacco somewhere, so that’s where it came from.

“Yeah what about them?” One shorter guy asked.

“Almost got jumped by a group from there.” A lean dude with a cigarette between his fingers spoke. Why would they jump some random people?  Honestly it was exactly what he expected. He listen to them with all the ability of hearing he could conjure up, focusing on their low voices.

“What did you do then?”  The one wearing a jacket asked, looking at him with his brows furrowed  carelessly like it happened  routinely . 

“Ran away.” He muttered and put the cigarette up to his lips again. The others looked to the side with a scowl on their face. Th lean man noticed their looks but looked back down.

“Fucking pussy.” The short man scoffed.

“I  was outnumbered , _smartass.”_ The lean man turned his head to him and said  sternly .

“Thank god we already got a lead on them.” The man with the jacket sighed. Haruto’s brows furrowed at the statement. Lead? Who would try to sabotage them? He took a few steps closer to where they were. He knew his curiosity was getting the best of him.

“Where’d you hear that?” The short man asked with a scoff. The lean guy put out his cigarette on the wall behind him and dropped it on the ground. Haruto knew his curiosity was only going to bring him trouble.

“Park jiwook made a meeting and started talking about his plan. Looked fucking _excited_ about it.” Haruto’s eyes flew open at his words. So he was right. Park Jiwook was from st. Peters. They had a lead on them? His eyes  slightly widened in surprise. 

“I thought he was still pissed about being  just a capo.” The shorter one chuckled. Haruto came a little closer to try to hear the words they were saying.  Maybe he could assist his parents with the information he got.

“Does he have _any_ idea how much power the capos have?” The lean one said, a grimace prominent on his face. Haruto walked closer not realising the dangerous proximity. The coldness of the alleyway didn’t even faze him. 

One of the guys turned his head to him and squinted his eyes. He looked at Haruto like he was familiar. Haruto was too caught up in the conversation to even notice. Once the guy’s eyes widened at him, Haruto realised.

He  quickly smacked his back on the wall and clasped both of his hands over his mouth. The sides of his neck throbbed with his loud heartbeat. His breath heaved in his chest. He prayed and prayed they didn’t actually see him.

_“Shit-“_ Haruto cursed under his breath before taking a run for it when he realised they did. Not minding the wet ground, if they caught him there’s no telling what they might do to him. 

“Hey!” One of the guys yelled as they all ran after him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins.

“It’s Watanabe’s _fucking_ kid.” He heard one of them tell the other. 

“They already saw me.” the thought dawned on him. The wet floor beneath his fast footsteps made him take a moment to think about his safety. Fuck his safety. He couldn’t get caught.

Their footsteps became closer and closer.

shit.

The people gasped and stared at him and the men running behind him in surprise.

They were getting closer.

_run faster._


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> episode 36 of treasure map was super good skdjfkdfh. the way Haruto and Jeongwoo acted in it reminded me of them in my story pllsss 😭🤚
> 
> song: electrical by bali baby

People in the city slowed down his running. Pushing and punching his way through, completely ignoring his glares and insults. But it also slowed the men behind him down too. He always had a thought in the back of his mind that they’ll catch up so he ran faster. 

His heaving breath  was magnified in his ears. His quick footsteps became sloppy. Haruto’s eyes  were fixed on the streets in front of him. He turned his head back in hopes of not finding them.

He  quickly turned his back when he saw their faces twisted in anger at him. Pushing through people quicker, he held a fearful look on his face.

“Hey!” He heard a lot of those from people. It felt like he was sinking in quicksand. Every thing was slowing him down.

All the possibilities were going through his mind. What they would do to him. He might  just get killed. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran. 

Everyone was staring at him and the men behind him. he heard their chats and murmurs about him but it was far too indistinct. the footsteps of the men behind him also pounded in his ear telling to run. Run faster. 

They finally made it out of the more crowded areas, he had more room to run. So did the men chasing him. His heart was pounding  painfully against his ribcage. He admitted he  was scared . 

He could tell his legs ached though he couldn’t feel them. His eyes were looking all over the place for any sort of escape. Haruto lurched forward on his sloppy footsteps, about to trip on them. A gasp left his mouth when he lost track of his footsteps. Before the floor became any closer, he collected himself. 

That’s when it hit him. They were getting too close to him. His eyes shot wide open when he realised. The sound of their footsteps were louder and louder the closer they came. Stomp… Stomp…Stomp.

_“shit.”_ He seethed through gritted teeth. His legs charged forward so  subconsciously . The sound of traffic on the streets were more stressful.

_“Get_ him!” One of them yelled to the other. His breath huffed between his lips. He kept his eyes  strictly forward. 

A yellow cab pulled over, adding onto the traffic. His eyes lit up once he saw it. An opportunity. His legs strayed to where it parked. As he ran towards the cab, he heard the men behind him mumble some insults and curses.

A person got out of the cab after paying the fee ever so  patiently . His face twisted into a look of frustration. He needed to go.

he forced his footsteps to slow down like he was pulling the brakes on himself when he got there. And that’s when that person noticed. His eyes widened when he saw Haruto and the men charging towards him. He backed away in one footstep. Haruto saw the fear in his eyes. He didn’t have time for that.

“Go. Come on.” He said  hastily to the guy when he got to the cab, the men were getting closer. the man  was frozen in fear. Haruto rolled his eyes.

“Come on!” He yelled.

He pushed him away with one hand and  quickly opened the door, shutting it  harshly after him.

“Go go go!” he instructed the driver  breathlessly one he entered the cab. Haruto glanced out the window to see the men only a few metres away from him.

“shit.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Where to?” The driver asked in a bored tone. 

“I’ll tell you later  just go.” Haruto panted. The driver furrowed his brows in confusion. 

_“Go!”_ He shouted, pissed at how frozen he was.

The driver started the car without another word. When the car drove away, Haruto slouched in his seat and let out a sigh of relief. wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Now he realised how much his legs hurt. But it was better than  being shanked in the stomach and left to die. So he took that as an opportunity to show gratitude and not complain no matter how bad the pain was.

“ Just drop me off at Gangnam-gu…I’ll find my way from there.” He finally muttered to the driver.

“Jeongwoo.” Junghwan called to him and pulled a chair to sit beside Jeongwoo’s seat. 

“What’s up?” Jeongwoo answered with his head down.

“what’s wrong? You look like shit.” Junghwan admitted and took a sip of the juice box in his hand. Jeongwoo raised his head up a bit, squinting his eyes at him. Junghwan looked back at him with a blank expression.

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t.” Jeongwoo muttered and put his head back down with his brows furrowed. Junghwan looked at his miserable state, not trying too hard to read it. He nodded  slowly and turned his head to the class.

“Hey yedam!” He called. Jeongwoo’s eyes winced at his volume. Yedam looked at them with his brows raised. Junghwan beckoned to him with a hand. Yedam walked to them and pulled a chair.

“What?” He asked.

“He’s upset.” Junghwan told him and sipped his juice. Yedam nodded  slowly as if he knew exactly what to do.

“What’s up?” Yedam asked. Jeongwoo rolled his eyes. 

“nothing.” He sighed  glumly .

“What’s wrong? You’re upset?” He asked with his eyes squinted. “You gonna cry about it?”

Jeongwoo  slowly put his head up glaring at Yedam, his hands balled into fists on the table. Yedam kept his eyes on him with a challenging expression. He nodded, as if I was saying he already expected it.

“I knew it.” He shook his head with a disappointed look on his face. “Fucking pussy.”

“Fuck off before I body slam you.” Jeongwoo said, returning the bitter look right back to him. Yedam and Junghwan glanced at each other with wide grins on their faces. Jeongwoo narrowed his eyes at them.

“Alright. Jeongwoo’s back.” Yedam stood up and patted Jeongwoo’s shoulder twice.

“Thank me later.” He walked off and pointed at Junghwan.

Junghwan pointed back at him with a smile on his face.

“Dumbasses.” Jeongwoo muttered.

“Hm I love you too.”  Junghwan cooed  sarcastically and walked back to his back to his seat when the teacher entered the class .

Jeongwoo shook his head, not realising the smile growing on his face. That smile was  quickly wiped off when someone bumped into his chair. He looked up at the person. A scowl painted his face.

“sorry- oh.” Haruto said  mindlessly . Until he looked down to see Jeongwoo glaring at him.

“So you’re not saying sorry anymore?” Jeongwoo asked with a challenging look on his face. He  was pissed so he thought fighting with Haruto would cheer him up a bit.

“no.” Haruto shook his head.

“But you better apologise.” Jeongwoo said with his glare. Haruto rolled his eyes, it reminded him of the men from st. Peters.

“shut up for a change.” He said, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Hey you two. Quiet down.” The teacher called out to both of them. Haruto glanced at her but Jeongwoo kept his eyes focused on him. “Take a seat Haruto.”

“Says you. Even your sister’s all over me.” Jeongwoo said with a smirk. Haruto clenched his jaw and grabbed a fistful of Jeongwoo’s shirt. His knuckles went white from his tight grip.

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.” Haruto threatened through gritted teeth. 

“That’s it!” The teacher yelled, catching their attention. “Stay after school you two. You’re moping floors and cleaning windows. Looks like you  really want that punishment with that behaviour.”

“But-“ Haruto said in disbelief and  harshly let go of Jeongwoo’s shirt. Jeongwoo jerked to the side when Haruto let go of his shirt. His fists  were clenched , he wanted to beat him so bad.

“Sit down!”

Jeongwoo shot a glare at Haruto.

That was the last thing any of them wanted to do.

Clean the damn school.

But it was worse than that,

They had to clean _together._


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i got big plans for this story im so excited djdjjdjfjdhjfhfhjd
> 
> song: basic by N i G H T S

“Alright!” The PE teacher handed them a load cleaning supplies. He was wearing a blue tracksuit, fitting his  slightly overweight figure  tightly . The way he looked so excited about them cleaning made Jeongwoo clench his jaw.

They stayed back after school like the teacher said. Minyoung and Jayoon didn’t even think to wait for Jeongwoo. So did the rest of his friends, they  just left. Haruto had his little sister in mind. She had to take the bus on her own. It made him worried. And it was all Jeongwoo’s fault. 

Haruto kept a blank look on his face. All he wanted to do was get the cleaning over and done with without having any interaction with Jeongwoo at all. There wasn’t much waiting for him at home anyway. He was rushing to get away from Jeongwoo and make sure Memi got back home  safely .

Jeongwoo couldn’t stand being with Haruto and the over obsessed PE teacher at the same time.  Maybe he shouldn’t have fought with Haruto in the morning. The PE coach handed him a blue bucket and Jeongwoo took it, looking down at the liquid In it. The smell of the cleaning fluid stung his nose.

“This is all you need.” The coach said with a grin from ear to ear, resting his hands on his hips. He glanced at Haruto then Jeongwoo, they both glared back at him. The coach pretended not to notice their piercing glares and continues smiling.

“These windows better become mirrors after you clean them.” He pointed at the classroom windows. Jeongwoo glanced at the windows. Haruto sighed and looked at the cleaning supplies. Most of the things the coach gave them weren’t even needed.

“There wouldn’t be much to look at anyways.” Jeongwoo thought with a scowl on his face.

“Now don’t feel rushed.” the coach cleared up, making it look like they were feeling stressed to feel rushed. Haruto wanted to tackle him and show him how dumb his sarcasm was. “I’m here until 6pm. So take your sweet time.”

“How much do we have to clean to get out?” Haruto asked. Jeongwoo rolled his eyes.

“Until I’m satisfied.” He answered  vaguely with that grin on his face. Jeongwoo took a deep breath to calm himself down. How his anger was looking right now wasn’t good. The sun was becoming more orange.

“I’m _not_ staying until 6.” Jeongwoo muttered to himself. The coach’s ears perked up at his statement.

“Oh yes you are if you don’t start cleaning.”  He said, pronouncing the words stronger than necessary and  slowly nodding to try to get the message through . He turned to the side, about to leave but he stopped himself.

“Now clean. And get along.” He said  sternly , pointing at them with his brows raised.

“And if I hear any fighting it’s another after school detention for the both of you.” he ordered, when they didn’t answer. He faced them and put his hands on his hips, yelling “You hear me?”

“Yes.” They grunted, rolling their eyes.

“What I like to hear.” He muttered as he walked back to his office.

Jeongwoo  lazily grabbed the mop with one hand, holding it in a loose grip. Haruto bent down to grab the towels the coach threw on the floor for them. He regretted letting himself give in to Jeongwoo’s stupid banter. Once he spoke about his sister, he couldn’t control it.

Self control was something he thought he  really needed to work on. His ego prevented him from recognising any flaws in his personality. But his self control was unavoidable. If he had any self control he wouldn’t have beat as many people as he did. Or punched as much walls as he did. or have been in as much problems as he did.

Jeongwoo  on the other hand , didn’t believe there was anything wrong with the way he handled things. It was always everyone’s fault not his. That’s what he thought. He never cared about his behaviour. As long as he got anything he wanted, there wasn’t a problem.

“Give me the bucket.” He told Haruto, looking down at the mop in his hands before looking at Haruto to see his reaction . Haruto didn’t look at him but unfolded the towels instead.

“Get it yourself.” Haruto muttered.

Jeongwoo’s hands balled into fists.

“ Just -“ he said through gritted, but stopped himself before things could escalate. He huffed a breath and walked to the. Bucket himself. Haruto glanced at him,  slightly surprised by his reaction. 

Jeongwoo snatched the bucket to prove he wasn’t okay with it. Haruto sprayed the window and wiped it with the towels in his hand in circular motion. Watching the windows clear up. Jeongwoo dipped the mop into the blue bucket and put it on the floor. Cleaning liquid dripped from the mop and onto the floor. 

He dragged the mop across the floor, the liquid tracing after it. He realised how dirty the floor was. Haruto sprayed the other window and started wiping it. 

When the trails of liquid stopped, Jeongwoo dipped the mop back in the bucket with a sigh. He took it out and Haruto grimaced when he felt drops of water on his shirt. He turned to Jeongwoo, glaring at him.

Jeongwoo looked up at him with a blank look. 

“What?” He asked.

“What the fuck did you spray on me?” Haruto asked, facing him tightening his grip around the towel.

“The fuck are you talking about?” Jeongwoo asked with a bored scowl on his face.

Haruto looked down at the towel in his hand and glanced up at Jeongwoo. The towel left his hand when Haruto threw the towel at his school jacket.

Jeongwoo looked down at his jacket, scoffing. He looked back up with a challenging look on his face.

He bent down to the bucket, grabbing as much as he could from the water. When he got a good amount, he splashed it on Haruto’s school uniform.

“Motherfucker-“ Haruto cursed under his breath.

_“Idiots!”_ Jiwook threw the glass he gripped in anger finally at the three men standing in line in front of him. Luckily for the guys, the glass missed and instead shattered against the wall behind them. They shuddered at the sound, they couldn’t dare look him in the eye.

“Explain to me!” He shouted and sat back down on his chair. His hands  were balled into fists, making his knuckles go white. There was nothing holding him back from them. They were in a basement, he could’ve shot them and no one would hear a sound.

“We were in the city..t-talking. a-and one of us-“

“Stop _fucking_ stuttering I can’t hear a thing you’re saying!” Jiwook yelled to the taller one, cutting him off. his shoulders  slightly shook at his volume. Jiwook rolled his eyes. His eyes kept glaring at them. He promised himself he would choke him if he stuttered one more time.

“We were speaking in the city and then-“

“Get to the point.”  Jiwook sighed and pinched his nose bridge, reminding himself to take deep breaths and not crack their skulls .

“Watanabe’s son heard us talk about the plan.” He said  quickly to get it over with. Jiwook got up from his chair, not able to control himself anymore. 

The man’s eyes widened when he saw Jiwook get up from his chair and charge at him with his fist swinging back. His fear shaken face  was striked by Jiwook’s strong fist. He stumbled back and fell down. The men staring alongside him kept their eyes forward, their hearts beat out of their chest. For all they knew, they could be next.

Jiwook crouched down to him grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands, forcing him to look up. A cut on his face became  apparent once Jiwook forced his head up.

“This kid better _not_ say a damn word.” He whispered. The man nodded  quickly , jiwook’s eyes roamed around to look at the man’s state. It still wasn’t enough. His anger wasn’t satisfied yet. 

“I don’t care if you have to cut out his tongue.” He shook his head, keeping his eyes on him. The man nodded yet again.

“H-how?” He asked, sounding scared to even speak. Jiwook dwelled in his thoughts for a second. He looked down, with his hands still gripping the collar of his shirt. He didn’t think of that, he couldn’t let them act on their own considering what they’ve done. So he needed to think.

“Jeongwoo.” He muttered to himself as an option. The other men glanced at each other. Coming to think about it, Jeongwoo would be a strong option. He went to school with Haruto.

Jiwook nodded to himself the more he thought about. Then he looked up at the man when he was sure.

“yeah.”

“Jeongwoo.”


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how Jeongwoo and Haruto are just menaces to society in this story 🏃♀️
> 
> song: day n nite by kid cudi

“So what are you saying?” Sungho asked, sitting on his chair looking at Jiwook with a questioning expression. He was beginning to sound insane. Jiwook noticed his expression when he spoke but kept a solid look on his face to show he couldn’t  be intimidated . He had his long hair tied In a low ponytail. 

“Jeongwoo can deal with Watanabe’s kid.” He simplified. Waiting for his response was torture, he knew Sungho wouldn’t like the plan.

Sungho narrowed his eyes at him and looked at him in confusion as if he was speaking in a foreign language. He leaned forward to him like he was trying to listen to his talk. Jiwook took a breath in and kept his eyes forward. Sungho scoffed and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head as he chuckled. Jiwook couldn’t help rolling his eyes at his reaction.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Sungho chuckled and looked back up at Jiwook, with humour in his eyes. Jiwook knew he wasn’t being taken seriously. He had to demand himself to cool down and not express his anger. His only outlet was digging his fingers against the velvet armrest, feeling the almost painful friction of the fabric. 

“It might be our best option.” He said, trying his best to sound persuasive. Sungho’s eyes became dead serious and his smile  was  wiped off his face. He sat back up  normally and glared at his brother.

“I have a ton of people ready to go solve the problem.” he said with an expression Jiwook found angering. He looked at him like he was stupid for saying what he said. Finally, his grip on the armrest loosened. “And you think my _son_ is the best option?”

“Sungho listen..” He sighed and rested back on the chair. Sungho rolled his eyes, he couldn’t take anymore of his useless talk. “That’ll give him some experience and  maybe show him what it’s  really like.” 

Sungho’s face twisted in confusion at his words. Everything that came out of Jiwook’s mouth sounded stupid and insane to him. These days, Jiwook’s been acting like he needed to prove something.  He didn’t know what it was and he wasn’t interested, he  just needed Jiwook to not let that bullshit get to his head and affect his work . 

“We can settle his _"experience"_ by talking with him about it first. Or show him how _we_ do it. And you think making him carry out a kidnapping is the best for of experience.” Sungho argued. He began to lose his patience with him. The last thing he would ever do was risk his son’s life. And listening to Jiwook try to explain why it was a good plan was  just daft. 

“He goes to school with him. It’ll be convenient.” Jiwook said in return to his argument. 

“I could  just have some people wait for him outside of his school then.” Sungho leaned back in his chair again. He pinched his nose bridge, trying to relieve a surfacing headache. Jiwook’s hands balled into fists while he watched his expression. 

“Jiwook…don’t make me regret giving you this position.” He sighed, shaking his head. A fire of rage lit in Jiwook’s heart. He couldn’t sit there and listen to him without doing something about it. But instead of doing anything he  just sighed.

“ Just listen okay.” He said. “I’m gonna give him all the instructions and he’ll do what we say.”

“That’s fucking stupid, He’s only 17!” Sungho looked up at him and shouted.

“That’s old enough!” Once he heard him, Jiwook shouted half sanding up only his hands gripping the armrest held him down. he  slowly sat back down with his eyebrows furrowed, staring at Sungho not looking away for a second. “Nothing could go wrong, both of them are only high school students.”

“Which makes it _worse_.” He said. 

“If you send out one of your own people, people who have done this before, adults; _then_ it’ll be worse!” Jiwook explained. He  was tired of being civil and respectful while his brother was talking to him like that. Talking to him like he was nothing, like he was stupid. After this whole thing  is finished , he planned to go to a gym and beat up a sandbag to let out all the pent up anger.

“You’re not making sense.” He said, staring him down.

“If it’s  just Jeongwoo, no one would suspect a thing. Even if the Watanabes find out they’ll  just think it’s only one of their fights.” Jiwook said, word for word to make sure his message was getting through. “But if you send someone of your own, that’s when it gets serious. They’ll start a war. It’s their kid of course they will.”

Sungho’s expression perked up in curiosity, looking into the void to think. He nodded a few times to himself. A small smile cracked at Jiwook’s lips. He was finally listening to him.

“That actually…..” He said as he lowly nodded, thinking deeper. Jiwook already claimed his victory. He only needed the words “yes” to come out of his mouth which would be pretty soon. If Jeongwoo did it  successfully , Jiwook would get all the praise for the idea.

Sungho  suddenly shook his head and stood up. The smile disappeared from his face and he sucked in a breath as his eyes trailed him when he stood up.

“I’m going to have to talk with Taekwang about this.” Sungho sighed, shaking his head. Jiwook’s jaw clenched as he took a breath in. The last thing he needed was taekwang.

_“No!”_ He shouted, standing up with him. Sungho stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him with his brows furrowed. “You don’t have to tell him anything, if you think it’s good enough, it doesn’t matter.”

He  fully turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. Jiwook couldn’t read his expression this time. He didn’t know if it meant a yes or a no. So the only he had to do was wait. And the wait was getting intimidating. 

“You telling me what to do now?” He asked rhetorically in an  eerily calm voice. Jiwook sat back down when he knew he couldn’t respond to that. He had to suck it up and stay silent.  When Sungho saw that Jiwook had nothing more to say, which was what he expected, he nodded to himself and left the room .

When the door shut after him Jiwook walked up to it and before he left, he threw a long awaited punch at the hard wall. The pain followed after his grunt. But at least he got it out of him. 

“What are the crates’ numbers?” Someone on the table asked. Jeongwoo had to sneak to the basement to hear at least one thing going on. Not to mention he had to be  extremely quiet. One breath and he’s done for. His arms hugged his knees, trying to be as small as possible to fit in that crammed corner.

“We have 70, 40 and 38.” A woman with a clipboard read off of the paper. Taekwang looked focused, he had his hands clasped in front of him. His brows  were furrowed as he stared into the void, deep in the thought. Jeongwoo’s lips curled in a snarl. He couldn’t stand him. 

“That’s random.” Taekwang muttered, not cutting his deep train of thought.

“It’s supposed to be random.” Someone commented.

“What did they find when they opened them.” The woman with the clipboard asked. Taekwang didn’t look like like he was focusing on anything they were saying. Or  maybe he was. Taekwang’s behaviour was weird and scary to Jeongwoo, he wouldn’t expect anything less from him.

“Teddy bears and stuffed animals _everywhere_ , they had to dig through  all of it.” A man answered with exaggerated hand gestures, it didn’t look like that man was being as serious as the rest.  Jeongwoo  lightly chuckled at the thought that if Taekwang was focusing with them, he would’ve torched his ass for not being serious .

“They found the guns after a lot of looking through.” Taekwang muttered. Jeongwoo’s brows raised.

“Guns?” He thought to himself. The dark corner at the side of the top staircase  was crammed and uncomfortable but it kept him hidden. His brows furrowed at their conversation. It would make Taekwang more mad if he found him listening to their meeting.

“How did they get past security, it was in international shipment?” Someone asked the rest of the people sitting at the table. 

“connections.” Taekwang  just said with a quick raise of a brow.

“ Apparently they’re  really fine guns. Made especially for them.” The non serious man said with raised brows. Jeongwoo smiled, trying to hold back a chuckle. He found him funny. “Watanabe that motherfucker.”

“Where are they supposed to go?” Someone asked.  Taekwang snapped himself from his extreme focus and adjusted his position on his chair .

“They’re in Eunpyeong-gu now in Jaewon’s old warehouse. We’re not planning on moving them.” Taekwang answered the question. Jeongwoo  was confused . Why would they store guns in a random and boring place like Eunpyeong? by _"we"_ , he only meant Sungho, Jeongwoo's dad.

“Aren’t there electrical issues there, isn’t it dangerous?” The woman with the clipboard asked, with concern clear on her face.

“That won’t be a problem.” Taekwang muttered  carelessly . He let his eyes roam around the room after his focus, since they  were fixated on one spot, He let out a deep breath. His brows furrowed and his eyes widened when he saw a shadow at the top of the staircase. Jeongwoo  quickly scooted closer into the side and covered his mouth. His heart was beating hard against his ribcage. He looked back at the table to see if he was still looking at him. Taekwang was staring right into his soul, somehow he managed to find his eyes in the dark corner. 

_“Jeongwoo!”_ He shouted, catching everyone’s attention at the table. Jeongwoo closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. There was no use, he already saw him.

“How many times did I tell you to get the fuck out of the basement?!” He shouted again. Jeongwoo rolled his eyes at how loud he was.

He  slowly got up from the corner and walked up the stairs. The people at the table looked at him in surprise, some even trying to hold back laughter. But it was  just Taekwang that was dead serious. Jeongwoo’s dying wish was to land a punch on his face  just so he could get that satisfaction. He rolled his eyes and walked out the door, making sure he shut it hard after him. 

Jeongwoo dragged his footsteps across his house. He  was caught and humiliated yet again. And Taekwang was being extra annoying. No one was allowing him in the basement when they were having these stupid meetings. Even if his dad said he could, Taekwang always had something to say about it.

Minyoung was walking towards him, he sighed. She was  probably going to the basement. She  was allowed to go to see her dad. An idea popped in his head, making a smirk appear on his face.

He stopped in his tracks,  deliberately standing in her way. She stopped as well and glared at him. He rested his hands on his hips.

“Where are you going?” He asked for the sake of being annoying.

“Get out of my way.” She grumbled, trying to push him aside. He stepped to the side, where she was trying to go, she  was stopped yet again.

“Don’t go to the basement, your dad’s there.” He said  mockingly . She rolled her eyes and got past him.

“Shut up Jeongwoo.”

“Your dad’s an asshole!” He called as he continued walking. She stopped walking.

“What did you say?” She asked, offence clear in tone. 

“nothing.” He muttered and continued walking to his room.

His eyes widened.

He actually got some good information.

_He got an address._


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was late, my mental health was a shit show. i wanted to update when i felt better ✌️
> 
> song: beez in the trap by nicki minaj

“Jeongwoo, listen.” Sungho sat Jeongwoo down in his conference room. Jeongwoo looked around at the weird choice of setting, like it was something serious. His tone also sounded serious. He  was supposed to go to school in a few minutes. His dad was usually busy on mornings. Looks like it was serious. Sungho was wearing his suit, Jeongwoo guessed he was going to the racing tracks or the company.

“What is it?” He asked, leaning back in his seat. He wasn’t worried if his dad was mad at him. Sungho never yelled at him. He couldn’t remember a time when he yelled at him. So he trusted that he won’t be mad at anything.

“I need you to do something for me.” Sungho said giving him a nod. It looked like he was trying to get the words out of his mouth but they wouldn’t come out. Jeongwoo’s brow raised  slightly in curiosity.

“Okay…” he  just said, waiting for him to continue. “what am I supposed to do?"

“Do you know Watanabe’s kid? The older one?” He asked instead. Jeongwoo’s lip  slightly curled up at the mention of Haruto. Sungho noticed Jeongwoo’s reaction, he nodded to himself taking a deep breath.

“yeah…I know him.” Jeongwoo sighed. Sungho let go of his deep breath. Jeongwoo  honestly didn’t mind being late to school. It wasn’t like he missed the bus or any of his classes. He could  literally listen to sungho talk for hours. Sungho sat  awkwardly uncomfortable in his chair.

“We need him to stay silent about something.” He said. Jeongwoo’s brows furrowed in curiosity. He knew Haruto was a nuisance but he didn’t expect him needing to be silence. Was he gonna get killed? 

“Stay quiet about what.” He asked  slowly crossing his arms. Sungho sighed again. It looked like he wanted Jeongwoo to answer everything on his own. He was too uncomfortable to answer them.

“Some people caught him listening to them when they were talking about secret information in the city .” He said, feeling relieved that he got it out already. Jeongwoo  just nodded  slowly . He had to admit he didn’t  really care. No one even listened to him why would he care now? Once Taekwang let him in the basement, he’ll start to care.

“Oh..” He  just said, glancing at the door.

_“You_ need to make him silent.” Jeongwoo’s attention was immediately caught back. A small smile surfaced his face. He didn’t want to show it, but he was ecstatic. Finally. Something to prove himself. Prove himself as the underboss of St. Peters.

“ Really ?” He asked, with the smile clear on his face. Sungho didn’t know whether to feel glad or afraid. He was glad Jeongwoo was happy about it, but also afraid he’ll get too excited and go overboard. So he  just kept a blank look on his face.

“Do whatever you want.  Just don’t kill him. Don’t hurt him.” He warned, pointing at him with his brows raised. Jeongwoo looked to the side and nodded.

“okay.” He answered.

“You don’t need to if you want to.” Sungho said. Jeongwoo finally knew why he looked uncomfortable. But Jeongwoo wasn’t going to disappoint him and everybody else. They were underestimating him. He’ll get the job done well and  properly . Then they'll see how reliable he was.

“yes. I’ll do it.” He said.

“If you have any questions ask me…or Jiwook, Taekwang too.  Just _anyone_ if you need any help-” Sungho rambled. Jeongwoo sighed and stood up to stop his rambling. He grabbed his back pack and slung it over one shoulder. 

“Nope, I can do it on my own.” He said and walked towards the door.

“Love you dad.” Jeongwoo muttered as he walked out the door.

“Love you too.” Sungho called after him.

“You look so focused.” Jaehyuk commented and pulled a chair to Haruto’s desk. It was the complete opposite actually. He  was focused on nothing. No thoughts were running through his mind. It was  just empty.

“I’m not.” He muttered and crossed his arms, adjusting his position on his chair. Eunbi walked to his table, his eyes trailed her as she walked closer. She looked exhausted.

“Hey.” She said and sat at her table, right beside Haruto’s.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. His voice sounded tired, taking away from his intention to be genuine. But Eunbi looked like she didn’t notice that.

“I was studying last night.” She muttered and rested her head on the table. “Didn’t get any sleep.”

“Good work. Get smart so I could cheat off of you.” Jaehyuk snorted  sarcastically . She looked at him with a tired mocking look. He chuckled and looked back at Haruto with a scowl.

“What’s up with you two today?” He asked. Haruto rolled his eyes. Eunbi had her head resting on her table. 9 times out of 10 she would sleep throughout the first three periods. “When are you getting your car back?”

“Tomorrow.” Haruto answered. Jaehyuk  slowly nodded, trying to look interested. After a little while of silence, he pushed his chair to another group of people. Haruto let out a quiet chuckle and  lazily blinked. He glanced at Eunbi beside him to find her fast asleep. 

Jeongwoo walked along with Junkyu and Hyunsuk to the cafeteria.  Students were walking past them in the modern looking building, he looked down the railing to see the cafeteria . People sat beside their friends, some were buying from the canteen and some sat alone. He  quickly spotted his friends. Once he saw them, he looked forward. 

Junkyu and Hyunsuk were talking about something but his mind  totally shut their conversation out . It was busy with something else. How would he silence Haruto? Most  importantly , how would he silence him without hurting him? If there were a lot of people that worked for his dad’s mob, why would they choose Jeongwoo?  All of that felt like an obstacle course in one of those challenge shows. 

He rolled his eyes. No ideas were coming to him. He had to do something and it had to be good. But what would he do? What if he couldn’t keep Haruto quiet? Will his dad  be disappointed ? Will people look down on him?  All of these new worries stressed his minds with no mercy. His stomach twisted into knots.

A tall figure came into view. His mind told him that figure was important. He looked up to see it. A scowl made its way to his blank face when he saw Haruto walking in the distance, he was coming closer.  Just what he wanted to see. Something to make his stress even more. 

When he came closer to view, he shot a glare at him, making sure he noticed it. He shot back a glare at him, holding eye contact with him as he passed him by and his friends. He scoffed when he couldn’t see him anymore.

Jeongwoo’s eyes shot open at an idea.

Eunpyeong.

Jaewon’s old warehouse.

_Watanabe’s guns._


End file.
